Growing with Hiccup
by Shmerp2012
Summary: A series of one-shots on Hiccup and Astrid's ever changing relationship.
1. Astrid's First Month

How to Train Your Dragon: Hiccup and Astrid one-shot

Normally, as the day went on in Berk, Hiccup would encounter at least one moment where Astrid was angry, either at him or someone else. Hiccup, being as patient as he could be, endured her aggravated mood, and she was eternally grateful to him for not lashing out on her like her father. Astrid knew for sure that she could never take the patient, sweet, intelligent Hiccup for granted and she made his life easier by agreeing to do almost everything he said, most of the time without complaint. _Most _of the time.

This one particular day of the month was an exception. Astrid had been stubborn and adamant not to go Crash Course racing with Hiccup. If it were any other day, Astrid would have jumped at the chance to beat Hiccup in a race (which never before happened with anyone), but today she absolutely refused. Crash Course racing helped the riders and the dragons adapt to new situations and environments. It would start out with barrel rolling, then switch into water-diving, and then cloud soaring. Hiccup, in particular, was surprised that Astrid had said no.

"Come on, Astrid!" Snotlout said, a hint of a tease in his voice, "We can bet, like usual." Astrid punched his face into the ground. "More like you bet and I pound." She said snarling, turning back to Hiccup, who was the only one not terrified of the terrifying girl. "Hiccup," She spoke, her voice going soft, "I feel sick. I don't want to go flying." Hiccup nodded. "It's fine." He said, smiling. "You don't have to fly if you don't want to." Snotlout was now on his feet again, staring at Astrid. "But Astrid, you love flying." Hiccup turned to Snotlout glaring and nearly shouting. "That's enough, Snotlout. Stop trying to make bets with my girlfriend." With that, he took Astrid's hand and walked her home, leaving behind a dumbfounded Snotlout.

They walked in silence for a little while, Hiccup staring at Astrid, Toothless staring at Astrid, and Astrid staring at the both of them. "What?" She half whined. "I was just thinking about why you didn't want to, you know, go flying." Astrid sighed and looked around before sitting down. Hiccup sat down next to her, his prosthetic leg gleaming in the light. "Hiccup, do you know what "that-time-of-the-month" means?" Hiccup stared at her in confusion. He heard the term before when his dad was talking about his grouchy cousin, Janice, but he had never really comprehended it. Astrid saw his confused face. "Hiccup, it's when a girl starts, you know, becoming a woman." Hiccup's face turned red. "Oh. Is this..?" He paused. "My first time getting it." Astrid finished. She looked down, embarrassed. "My mom and dad aren't here, so I had to figure it out by myself. That's why I didn't want to go flying. I didn't want the others to know, since its private." She paused, "You won't tell anyone, right?" "I promise, Astrid, I won't."

Hiccup didn't know what he said, but Astrid began sobbing after that sentence. He became alarmed. "Astrid! Are you ok?" She looked at him and smiled. "I don't know what is going on with me, Hiccup. I've been crying a lot this morning." Hiccup then remembered something that his dad said. _"Hiccup, your cousin Janice will be very moody today and tomorrow. This is normal. Remember, if she wants to talk to her, listen and be happy. That's all any girl needs during "this-time-of-the-month." _"Astrid, this is normal." Astrid gave him an awkward look. "I don't usually cry." "No, I meant that you will be a little emotional. That's what my dad said whenever he talked about my cousin Janice visiting during her 'time-of-the-month'. It's normal Astrid." Astrid snuggled closer to Hiccup and smiled. "I'll always be here." "Good, because I need some support." Hiccup smiled, letting Astrid slowly fall asleep on his chest.


	2. The Day Camicazi visited

The day Camicazi visited

Hiccup had a long line of cousins, some from his dad's side, like Snotlout, but most of them were from his mother's side. They ranged from cousin Spike, the youngest, to cousin Freyja, the oldest. They were all Vikings, tough as nails and as bitter as butter, especially his favorite cousin, Camicazi. She was exactly like Astrid: tall, blonde, tough, intelligent, and violent (sometimes), which is why he liked her so much more than the others. She was the only one who ever made his girlfriend trust someone other than him. Yet, this was Camicazi, who was exactly like Astrid, meeting Astrid, who was exactly like Camicazi. When you put an enraged girlfriend in the same room with defensive cousin, no good would come from that.

It started two months ago, when Camicazi had arrived for the first time in the whole year. She had grown taller, but her demeanor never changed. She wore a grim expression on her face, her curly blonde hair in perfect ringlets down her back and shoulders. In her hand was a giant battle axe. When their ship landed dock, she skimmed the crowd, found Hiccup, and gave him the strongest hug he had ever gotten from one of his cousins. She had a giant smile plastered on her face as she started to speak with him.

"So, fishbone," She started, her voice teasing, "I heard you got a girlfriend." Hiccup, still trying to breathe properly, gave a small smile. "I actually did, Cami." She gave him a blank stare. "I thought that was a lie. Never mind that, good job cousin! You aren't as worthless as Uncle Stoick thought you were!" She said, laughing. Hiccup laughed with her, knowing she was joking. Camicazi was the only one who believed that Hiccup actually had the potential to be a Viking, and when she found out that he trained a Night Fury, she was more than proud. She paused and gestured to Hiccup. "My fishbone of a cousin grew taller?!" She poked his stomach. "Never mind that, you grew stronger? Who is the miracle worker who did this?" Hiccup laughed. "Well of course, Toothless," He said, gesturing to his dragon that was rolling in the grass, "But it was mostly my girlfriend, Astrid. She's amazing." Camicazi gave him a smile. "I'm sure she is." Little did both of them know that Astrid had seen Camicazi hugging Hiccup, and had gone to chop down ten trees with her bare hands.

"How dare she?!" She screamed to no one as she punched another tree. "Who does she think she is, touching Hiccup?" She bent a small sapling out of the ground and plopped down underneath a tree, her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, beside her. "I'm going to have a talk with Miss Tall, Blonde, and Curvy down there. Well, I say talk." Astrid grabbed her battle axe and ran down the hill to the dining hall.

She shoved the doors open to find the blonde sitting there, eating stew with her boyfriend. It took every ounce of self-control and patience that Astrid had inside of her to not walk over there and slap the girl into next week. It was then that she saw Hiccup there, waving his hands in the air, motioning for her to come over and join him. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Astrid trusted and loved Hiccup more than anyone else, and so she sat in between him and the blonde girl.

"Cami, this is my girlfriend, Astrid." Hiccup said, gently. "Astrid, this is Camicazi." "Hmph," Cami snorted, "Not much of a girlfriend huh?" Astrid didn't care that the idiot blonde sitting next to her was insulting her. In fact, Astrid wasn't even listening to her. "Cami? You gave her a nickname?" She said, evenly to Hiccup. Her boyfriend gulped, "Uh…well…you see Astrid…Camicazi is my…" He was cut off by the Cami girl who simply smiled and uttered three words that set Astrid on fire. "His secret girlfriend." She said, smirking. Hiccup knew exactly what Cami wanted, and he wasn't sure on how she would make it out alive. Sure, Cami had encountered jealous girls before, but to meet a jealous Astrid was something that no one would survive. He had to stop this before it started. "Astrid, please calm down." But Hiccup immediately took back his words when he saw the anger in his girlfriend's eyes. "Hiccup, stand back, I don't want to hurt you." She whispered to him. Her battle axe was now raised high in the air. "I know a liar when I see one, you beast!" Within the next seconds, both the girls were screaming battle cries and hitting each other with their axes.

By this time, crowds, of mostly guys, were drawn next to two girls who were fighting. Hiccup didn't know what to do. Both girls were so similar in personality, that Hiccup knew if he tried to stop their fight, they would both kill him. Snotlout had now joined the fight crowd and whispered to Hiccup, "Hot girl fight, nice! How'd you do it?" Before he could kick Snotlout on the head, Hiccup came up with an idea. "How about we bet on the two beauties?" He said, in the most insulting voice he had. Astrid's ears perked up when she heard his voice, as did Camicazi's. Lucky for him, the meatheads on the island liked the idea of betting on two girl fighters. "Astrid!" One side screamed. "Cami!" screamed the other side. Both girls dropped their axes and stared at each other. Hiccup winced. If there was anything the two girls hated being viewed as, it was being viewed as entertainment. Within two minutes, all of the crowd, including Snotlout and Hiccup, were on the ground moaning, with the two girls towering above them, smiling.

"I'm Camicazi, Hiccup's cousin." Cami said, shaking Astrid's hands. "I'm Astrid, Hiccup's girlfriend." She stopped shaking Camicazi's hand to bend down and kiss Hiccup. "You're intelligent, Hiccup, but next time, try not to put yourself in the danger." She said, walking away with Camicazi, who was inspecting her axe. Hiccup smiled to himself. He had gotten Astrid a friend so similar to herself that people confused them for twins or long-lost sisters. Therefore, when Camicazi's boat pulled into the docks on her next visit, it wasn't Hiccup who got the first conversation. It was Astrid.


	3. Artist Rendering

Artist Rendering

There were many things Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was good at. He was good at being patient, being a dragon trainer, being intelligent, being a natural born leader, and being a blacksmith. But the one thing Hiccup prided himself at being the best of out of his many skills was drawing. He could draw almost anything and anyone. He could draw any dragon, plant, or person out of memory. Well, almost any person.

Hiccup could not remember how to draw Astrid out of memory. Whenever he planned to draw her, she either needed to be next to him or doing something in front of him. It disturbed Hiccup. He could draw Heather, a girl whom he had only met and seen once on Berk, out of memory, and yet he couldn't draw his own girlfriend whom he had seen every day for the past three years. If Astrid ever found out, it would be the end of their relationship and Hiccup didn't want that at all. It was like Hiccup's memory stored everything in one place and kept all of his memories of Astrid in another, absolutely off-limits place that he couldn't access even when he tried. He tried drawing her once more in his notebook, this time determined to make it right, but the nose messed up once more and he tossed into the garbage.

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid's voice peeped out from behind him, "What are you drawing?" Hiccup sighed in frustration. "Nothing special." Astrid stared at him, and sat down. "It's not like you to be cranky, Hiccup. Tell me, what is going on?" He tried to control his irritation with himself but he couldn't. "I said nothing special!" He snapped. Astrid looked shocked for a second and then shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Hiccup felt bad about what he said and ran after Astrid. "Astrid? Will you speak to me?" Astrid just stared at him and repeated herself. "What is going on?" Hiccup stared at the ground. "I can't tell you. You'll be mad at me." Astrid laughed. "No way is that possible! I can't be mad at you! Believe me, I tried." Hiccup shook his head. "No, it's just way too stupid and embarrassing to share. I know you'll be upset if I tell you." Astrid dragged him deeper into the forest that they were talking in and sat him on the ground. She then sat next to him, leaning on his chest. "Tell me. I won't be mad."

Hiccup sighed. "You remember Heather, right?" Astrid groaned and mumbled something into his chest. "Well, I can draw her out of memory, Astrid. In fact, I can draw anything and anyone out of memory." He paused. "I can draw anyone but you." To Hiccup's surprise, Astrid smiled. "So? That makes me special. Besides, your drawings of me are wonderful, I wouldn't care whether or not you did them out of memory. At least you care enough to draw me." Hiccup shook his head. "No. If I can draw a person I only met once out of memory, I have to draw you out of memory, no matter the cost." With that, Hiccup mounted Toothless, and was about to fly off, when Astrid jumped behind him. "Take me with you." "No. I need to do this on my own." Hiccup tried everything to make Astrid move off of Toothless, but she wouldn't budge. "Gods, I have some stubborn girlfriend." Hiccup thought to himself, smiling. Astrid gave him a small smile. "Am I coming?" "I guess." With that, Toothless took the skies with record breaking speed.

After a good five minutes of barrel-rolling, water-diving, and cave exploring, Hiccup finally spoke up. "I guess I better take you home, Astrid." She put her head onto his shoulder and mumbled something in his ear, but it was tuned out by the wind. "What was that, Astrid?" "Take me to the Cove." The Cove was where Astrid and Hiccup both first met Toothless. It was symbolic to the both of them in so many different ways: Friendship, loyalty, rebellion, and romance. Hiccup obliged and a minute later, touched down in a soft patch of grass.

Astrid proceeded to take off her armored pads and skirt, wearing nothing but her shirt, pants, and boots. "It's so nice to have five pounds of armor removed from your body." She motioned for Hiccup to sit down next to her, which he did. "Hiccup, do you know why I asked you to come here?" For the most intelligent Viking on Berk to shake his head to her question was something Astrid was not expecting. She sighed, motioning to the clear skies above their heads. "I asked you to come here because we have so many memories here. You can draw Heather because you two share a memory." She shuddered at the thought. "You can't draw me because we have too many memories. We need to pick one that the two of us both like." Hiccup just stared and comprehended her logic. He was surprised he hadn't thought of that himself, and was happy that his girlfriend wanted him to succeed.

"Which one should we pick, my lady?" Hiccup said, jokingly. "How about the one where we went swimming in the lake with the others?" Hiccup shuddered. "I still have nightmares of Snotlout and the twins putting eels down my swim trunks, Astrid. That was horrible!" She snickered. "Fine, Hiccup, whatever you say!" His face lit up with excitement. "How about the one where I taught you how to barrel-roll into the water?" Astrid punched his arm. Hiccup laughed. "I'm surprised it only took us five hours to get your hair untangled from the tree branch." Astrid gave him another punch in the arm. "Yeah, well I'm never wearing my hair down again." The two sat in thought for a few moments. "How about our first flight here, Hiccup?" He smiled at the memory. "Well, I remember the kiss well." Astrid smiled. "Well, this should jog your memory." With that, she leaned in and gave him a long, sweet kiss on the lips. When she finally pulled away, Astrid smiled, knowing that her job was done. "Hiccup," she said, walking away from the Cove, "I want that drawing tomorrow morning." Without fail, the next day, Hiccup gave Astrid the most beautiful drawing he had ever made. She liked to think it was beautiful too.


	4. Reasons Why

Reasons Why

"Snotlout, please leave me alone!" Astrid said for the fifth time in two minutes. Snotlout groaned and ran to catch up with her. "Come on Astrid! Every single day, you're either with Hiccup or Ruffnut! What about me, huh? Don't you like me?" Astrid spun on her heels and stared him in his eyes. "No, no I don't like you. Especially not when you're pestering me like this." "Come on Astrid! Give me three good reasons why!"

Astrid smiled at her chance. "Just three reasons, Snotlout? I have a list that could get me going until Snoggletog!" She paused, and thought. "Here are three reasons: 1) You're loud, 2) You're mean, and 3) you're vain." "Those aren't good reasons!" Astrid grunted in frustration, walking away from Snotlout and into the woods, where she was supposed to meet Hiccup alone. He had a surprise for her and she was desperate to find out what it was. Yet, Snotlout just had to come and ruin everything, including her mood.

They walked in silence, and Astrid was beginning to hope that Snotlout finally got tired and went back to village. "So, you like smart guys, huh?" Astrid sighed as the silence ended and stupidity filled the air. "Why are you so interested in me, Snotlout? Give me three good reasons why." He laughed at her question. "That's easy Astrid: 1) You're hot, 2) You're a Viking, and 3) you're hot." Snotlout wasn't expecting a punch in the arm when he said those three reasons. Astrid, however, was fuming at his response. "Typical! You're like every Viking guy out there! Looks, prettiness, and Vikingness, that's all you guys like." Snotlout felt insulted. "Well, not all Viking guys are like that, Astrid." She cooled down at his words and thought. "You're right. Hiccup isn't like that." This pushed him over the edge. "Why is it always Hiccup, Astrid? You think Hiccup's perfect and polite and so smart! Well, he isn't." "I know that! Nobody is perfect, Snotlout, but at least Hiccup has one thing for me that you don't have: respect." With that, she ran down into the part of the woods that evened out into two trails. Snotlout chased after her, nearly tripping on a branch as he finally matched her rapid pace.

"I do have respect for you, Astrid!" "Then why do you keep flirting with me even when you know I'm taken?" "It's fun!" She turned around, confused. "What's fun?" "It's fun to flirt with you because whenever I do it, you beat me up." Astrid blinked twice. Was Snotlout actually confusing her with logic? "I don't get it, Snotlout. Most people cry whenever I beat them up." "Oh, I do cry. Maybe I shouldn't have said that." He paused, "I like it whenever you beat me up because it reminds me of our friendship. You lead, I follow. Sure, I have a small crush on you Astrid, but I don't flirt with you because I'm ignorant. I flirt with you because it's fun." Before Astrid could even respond, another voice came out from behind a tree.

"Snotlout, that actually makes a lot of sense. Thanks for bringing her here so quickly." Hiccup said, smiling. Astrid spun around quickly and glared at Snotlout. "You were in on this?!" He smiled wickedly. "Of course I was in on this! I even set everything up. Sure, I may be smart, but Hiccup's smarter. He came up with this whole plan to celebrate your…" Hiccup cut him off by elbowing him in the ribs. "Our anniversary." Astrid smiled, both at Snotlout and Hiccup. She turned and saw baskets filled with roses and the lake in the Cove had little petals in it. Toothless was clawing at a tree, eager to get his rider and his girlfriend up in the air for another one of Hiccup's romantic flights that took her breath away. She had given him his anniversary present a few days ago, and she wasn't expecting anything in return. Well, she wasn't expecting anything this extravagant in return.

"Snotlout," Astrid said, turning away from the view behind her, "thank you for everything." With that, she gave him a hug. Snotlout looked shocked as she pulled away and mounted Toothless. "Snotlout, I owe you one!" Hiccup called out to him. He quickly caught Snotlout's smile. "You can get anything you want except for my girlfriend." With that, he took off into the evening sky with Astrid, with a content Snotlout behind them.


	5. Astrid Falls Sick

Astrid Falls Sick

Everyone on Berk would admit that Astrid Hofferson was one of the toughest girls on the planet. She was determined to prove that men weren't the only ones who could raise battle axes and win wars. In fact, she set the highest record for number of battles won between the Berserker forces. Nevertheless, there was one battle that Astrid always lost and that was to her loving yet awkward boyfriend, Hiccup.

Now her boyfriend was not the kind who would make Astrid wait on him, and do everything that he desired. In fact, he was quite the opposite. He didn't control her life and didn't mind if she wanted to spar or fly instead of meeting with him. He understood Astrid's difficult home life and spent time helping her out with personal problems. The one thing that he would not let Astrid do by herself, though, was fight the flu. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was determined to protect Astrid if the situation desperately needed it, and when he saw his girlfriend with a red nose and a burning body, he spent the day with her despite her protests.

It was a cold morning outside, and the twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Hiccup were waiting on Astrid to begin their training. Instead of seeing a blonde viking girl with her armoured skirt and battle axe, they saw a blonde viking girl with her hair in a ponytail, a giant fur coat covering her body, and a face that indicated she hadn't slept well in many days. Naturally, Hiccup walked over to her and put his hand on her forehead and neck.

"Astrid!" he had exclaimed, "You're burning up!" "I'm-" Astrid paused for a long cough, "I'm-fine, Hiccup." His green eyes were mixed with concern and confusion. "Astrid you shouldn't be out in the cold like this! You'll make yourself worse." Astrid gave out a small sneeze. "How was I supposed to know, Hiccup? I've never gotten sick before." She wasn't telling a lie. Astrid, in fact, had never gotten sick before, but she was not going to let Hiccup make her go home. "I'm perfectly fine, Hiccup." As if on cue, her whole body shuddered. Hiccup sighed. "Ok, I am taking you home. Now." With that, he gently grabbed her wrist and put her on Toothless. He then climbed on behind her, and wrapped his arms protectively around her body. "Gang, our class is cancelled today. Come back on Thorsday." He cupped Astrid's face and turned it to his. "Astrid will be better by then." With that, Toothless took off into the sky, slower than usual.

It took Hiccup fifteen minutes to convince Astrid to lie down in her bed. He eventually had to coax her into doing it by giving her his fur wrapping around his green tunic to sleep on. Instead, she put it on herself and crawled into a fetal position, moaning in pain. Hiccup felt terrible, watching herself go through an illness she never had gotten before. Astrid's mother had greeted him and allowed him to take care of her.

"Be careful Hiccup! That girl can be dangerous when things don't go her way." With that, her mother gave him a smile and walked outside, leaving the two alone with Toothless. While Hiccup was downstairs making her "who-knows-what", Astrid was lying in bed, feeling hotter than fire. Toothless stood at her side, ready to help, and Astrid stretched out an arm to pet him. The smell of Hiccup's fur vest was drifting into her nose and it smelled wonderful. It reminded her of the smell of the woods, the smell of the rain, and overall the smell of Hiccup. She was about to drift off to sleep when a strong arm gently nudged her. "You want food?" Her boyfriend's words floated down into her ears and it took a minute to respond back. "Hmmm? What is it?" He smiled and sat down next to her. "Soup." Astrid made a gagging noise. She hated soup and everybody knew it, even the dragons. "Hiccup I will not eat that bowl of steamed water." Hiccup had tried forcing it in her mouth, but Astrid was a viking warrior, so she would not budge. He finally compromised by letting himself spoonfeed her the soup, and when the bowl was done, she could sock him in the arm. Hiccup was wonderful at feeding her and even offered her a change of clothes when soup spilled on them. Astrid was so pleased that she kissed his nose instead of punching his arm.

Now the two of them were in Astrid's bedroom, waiting for her mother to return from her shopping. Astrid was wearing a blue nightdress, and even as pale as she looked, Hiccup thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He was sitting on a stool, a good distance away from her bed, so if any "intruders" snuck in, they wouldn't get in trouble. Astrid still had his fur vest, and she looked like she was smelling it. Hiccup sighed in happiness. He had taken care of Astrid and she had let him. Seeing her recovery was good news to him. Yet, she couldn't seem to fall asleep and that bothered him.

"Astrid?" "Hmm?" Her voice came out from under her blanket. Hiccup moved closer and sat at the edge of her bed. "Are you not tired?" Astrid looked at him and saw that he was again worried. As much as she loved Hiccup, he always worried about her, and she wanted him to feel better. "No, but I'm fine. I promise." Hiccup looked unsure. Without his fur vest covering his green tunic, she could see well-defined muscles. As much as she knew that medicine (no matter how bad) would help her, having heat radiating from her boyfriend's body into her own would work better. So that is exactly what Astrid Hofferson did. She curled up next to Hiccup and whimpered. "Hic, it's so cold." He looked at her, surprised. "Really? You are covered by a fur blanket." "I'm still cold." She paused. "Wrap your arms around me." He did not hesitate, and his arms slinked around her protectively and he pulled her body closer to his chest. Astrid could feel his body heat, but she wanted more. Therefore, her arms lodged onto his shirt and she took it off him before he could utter a sound. Now, Astrid's head was on her boyfriend's surprisingly strong, warm chest. Years and years of sword fighting, blacksmithing, and dragon riding toned his chest in ways she didn't think were possible. Hiccup, still in shock, looked down at his girlfriend to see her fast asleep, a smile on her beautiful face. _"Odin, help me." _Hiccup thought to himself as he pushed his girlfriend's bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Astrid." He felt a stirring next to him and found Toothless licking her face. She opened an eye and smiled at Toothless. When the black dragon turned away, she pecked Hiccup's cheek as her good night and snuggled into his chest. They remained like this for the rest of the night.


End file.
